The Scene
by IamACritic
Summary: What if Stormer and Kimber weren't accepted by The Holograms and The MisFits?
1. The Nib

The Scene

_Flashback_

_At starlight music Jem and the holograms and Misfits were staring down Stormer and kimber. " Can I have an explanation please?", Jem asked then all eyes fell on kimber and Stormer who were sitting on the couch drenched from head to toe. " it's pretty obvious what is going on, Jem", Kimber said. Jem just looked at her not believing her eyes cause not long ago she found out that kimber had been staying at a hotel with Stormer for the past four months. And then when she and pizazz had found them, Stormer and kimber in the bed together doing things. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't believe that she saw what she did. So Jem tried to speak but rage got the better hand and the next thing she knew she was punching Stormer face in. Kimber stepped in a started beating up Jem vehemently and not stopping. The holograms and misfits pulled her off and she grabbed Stormer and left._

_Somewhere in a town on the border of Arizona and California…_

Two figures stepped out of a pick up truck…

" Thanks for the ride.", Stormer quickly replied as grabbed her and her partner's luggage out of the trunk. It was raining real hard so Stormer ran inside with the bags. She enter the leasing office and went to the front desk.

At the front desk there was a young woman reading a book, so Stormer rang the bell which startled the woman. The woman pick herself and said calmly," Oh, welcome to the Parks Apartments. I'm Joanna. Are you alone or is this person with you?" Pointing toward the hooded figure sitting on the couch, who was drenched and motionless.

Stormer said," yes she is. We will need a one bedroom and one bathroom. How much will it be?" " 200 a month", Joanna said. " Ok, that sounds fair", Stormer replied and handed Joanna the money. " Awesome, follow me please." So Stormer and the hooded figure followed her. They walked to almost the other side of the complex and stopped outside of room 208.

" Well, here we are. This is your apartment and I expect rent each month on the third. Starting next month, ok?" Both Stormer and the hooded figure nodded and Joanna left them closing the door and glaring. " Well we need to get out of these wet clothes and get into something dry", Stormer inserted into the silence. So she made an effort to go into the bathroom and then she get a face full of red hair and tears.

" I can't believe she disowned me. It's like a nightmare come true. I can't believe her reaction to our relationship. I thought she was more open then that. She even attacked and the holograms had to pull me off. I can't believe this. Why can't she accept me for who I am? Then she accused you of poisoning my mind. You didn't force me. I want to be with you and I'm happy. I love you." " I love you too, Kimber", Stormer replied and pulled her into an embrace as Kimber just broke down not able to deal with the realization she would never see her sister again.


	2. The Tib

_**Starlight Music…**_

Jem was laying on the couch crying not believing what had just happened. She had just attacked them both Kimber and Stormer. She didn't realize what she was doing until the holograms had pull her and kimber apart. She was bleeding from her mouth but she didn't care. She felt that she deserved the bloody lip and piercing headache. _"I can't believe she is doing drugs and is homosexual. She was raised better than that. What was she thinking? I don't mind the homosexual thing. I mean I'm not happy but the drugs and being with a Misfit. It was too much and I was so shocked. I snapped and now I may never see my sister again. Oh man, What a mess. I need to find her and tell her I'm sorry. I accept her as she is." _Jem made an effort to get off the couch but then she started having convulsions and collapsed.

_**Next Morning…**_

She woke in a hospital room and sitting by her side was none other than Rio in a chair with his head in his hands sleeping. _Why am I in a hospital? When did Rio get here? Man, I feel like I have been hit by a bus. All I remember is the fight and then being carried to the couch by Aja. Then nothing just feeling light-headed and the taste of blood._ She sat up and knock over a vase of flowers that shattered on the floor loudly. It was so loud that it startled Rio and he moved slightly and almost fell out of the chair but then he woke in a enough time to catch himself. He looked confused then he looked at her and said," Are you alright, Jerrica?" _Jerrica but I was Jem at starlight music_. She rubbed her ears and the earrings weren't there. She looked at Rio and she lowered her head. Now he knew that she was Jem, and she was in no mood for his temper. " I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before now but I was afraid. You would leave me if I did. And … and…" she looked at him expecting to see anger and hate but Rio was laughing. Now she was really confused_" Why was he laughing?_" she thought he would be angry but it was just the opposite. He looked at her and embraced her saying, " I thought I lost you cause you had a seizure after the incident last night. You weren't breathing and the doctors said you were malnourish from not eating for months. So they gave you an IV drip to help your heart stabilize. They haven't said how long you will be here. But I will tell them you are awake." So he got up and walked out of the room. Jerrica tried to move but she was too weak. So she just lied there and all she could think about was how much she out of that bed. So she could go find kimber and apologize for her behavior.

**_Later that day…_**

Jerrica was sitting up in the bed thinking. _I have no idea what has come over me and cause me to attack_. _I get mad sometimes but this is not like me at all. I'm normally calm and collected._ Before she could ponder anymore she suddenly felt real sick and queasy then she throw up on the floor, then Rio came rushing in with the doctor to see what was wrong. She laid back and said," I think I will be fine now. Doctor, when can I go home?" " In 7 months, Ms. Benton. You are too underweight and in your present condition. We can't take that risk." Jerrica couldn't believe her ears. It was bad enough that she and kimber are now borderline estrange and now she has to stay in the hospital for 7 months. _Damn, can it get any worse? "_Wait, what condition_?" _Jerrica asked then the doctor replied," You are two months pregnant, Ms. Benton." The doctor exited and Rio looked at Jerrica smiling and yelped," Pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" "To be truthful I have been so worried about finding kimber. I didn't notice.", Jerrica muttered. Rio chuckled and brought her into a gentle hug. Then the nurse came in," Its 8pm. Visiting hours are over."

Please review so i can improve.


	3. The Tib Part two

-1**Gabor Mansion**…

" Oh, I didn't know that Kimber had such power. Man, my jaw is starting to swell.", Pizazz moaned as she pressed an ice pack to her face. " Well she does play keyboards, but she is no where near Raya's strength. I still remember her wrenching my head back after her father's nursery was wrecked.", Jetta said wincing as she also applied an ice pack to her own face. " But she going to get it when I find her. She going to pay for what she has done.", Roxy voiced but Pizazz quickly popped her and sighed. She started to talk but the pain in her jaw was unbearable so she decided to just walk away to her room. Roxy and Jetta shrugged and went to their room. Their room was large but quaint. It had an emperor-sized bed covered with silk sheets. The walls were a cool color which contrast to the dark carpet giving the room a cozy feel. They both undressed and put on their opposing Pajamas then climb into bed. It was silent for a while then…_CRASH BOOM…" Oh Shit"…silence._ " What the fck? What was that?", Jetta stated jumping just barely miss Roxy's face. Jetta darted from underneath the covers and out the bedroom door only to trip over a pile of something. Jetta looked to see what she tripped over and found that it was Pizazz. Pizazz jumped and started to run holding her arm disappeared into the dark. _"the hell was that all about? Why was she holding her arm?" _then Jetta looked at the floor and saw blood. After seeing this she bolted toward Pizazz's room, she was moving like the wind cause she went from the lower south wing to the upper northeast wing in seconds. She reached the room and heard crying and slashing. Slowly inching her way to the door, she grabbed the handle and found it locked. Without hesitation she shoulder barged the door to find Pizazz lying on the floor barely breathing.

_Next Morning…In the Trauma Unit…_

Pizazz was looking around and wondering where she was. She started to move and stopped grasping her head in pain. "Oh thank goodness, you are awake.", Harvey said and then embracing his daughter. He pulled away quickly and wipe the tears from his eyes. " What happened, daddy? Why are you here?", Pizazz whispered not really having the strength to talk. " you don't remember? You were bleeding from a gash wound on your arm and also You overdosed on painkillers. I had both Jetta and Roxy put in custody for the time being cause I don't know what happened but you also died." Pizazz just looked at her father not believing what she just heard. She started to move but the doctor came in.

" Mr. Gabor, Can I speak to you?" so the doctor and Mr. Gabor stepped out then he can back in looking extremely disturbed and discomfited. He moved a chair by the bed," The doctor told me that this situation was self-infected and that you need to be monitor for the next six weeks. Phyllis, Is there something you need to tell me?" Pizazz sat up and with the little strength she had and started to retell everything that had happened in the past 5 months.

When she finished all Mr. Gabor did was shake his head in disbelief, he had no idea that all this was happening and to Mary of all people. He looked at Pizazz and said," If that is so this still doesn't explain why you tried to kill yourself. It isn't really your business and you shouldn't dwell on it. I don't understand. Why Phyllis? Did you do this to get to me? Have I not given you everything you wanted? Haven't I?" He was starting to lose his temper but before he could say any more pizazz started screaming," All you ever think about is yourself and your money. You say that I got everything I have ever asked for. THAT'S BULLSHIT!! I WOULD ASK YOU FOR YOU NOT YOUR MONEY BUT INSTEAD OF HELPING ME WHEN MOM LEFT. YOU CLOSED UP AND NEGLECTED ME . IT WAS LIKE I LOST BOTH PARENTS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE. I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME AND you never did. I just can't deal. I…I…I…" Then everything went dark.

_Starlight Mansion…_

Shana, Raya, and Aja just came back home from visiting Jerrica. The Group made their way to the upstairs study then the phone rang. Aja picked up the phone and it was Kimber," Hey Aja, I was just calling to say that Mary and I will be home in a year. We are getting everything straighten out with us. Also tell Jerrica I am sorry and I will stop taking drugs, ok? Well I got to go. Sorry for all the trouble I have caused. See you in a year." Aja hung up the phone with tears in her eyes not wanting to accept what she was just told. "Aja, Who was it?" Raya asked and moved toward Aja guided her to the couch, " It was Kimber and we won't be seeing her and Stormer for a year." Aja whispered. Shana looking confused and angry," What? A Year? Why? And Where are Kimber and Stormer living? Unbelievable. So how are we going to tell Jerrica?" Raya and Aja were surprised by Shana's Newfound Leading skills. It is rare sight and when she does it is always good to listen and act quickly. " We shouldn't tell jerrica yet. She is still to weak and fragile for the news. We should tell Rio though.", Raya voiced and continued," should we tell the Misfits? I mean I think we should tell them so they don't worry about Stormer." Aja nodded and dialed Rio's number then she called the Gabor Mansion. " Hello Gabor residence. Who is calling?" " this is Aja leith calling for Phyllis." " oh I'm sorry but ms. Gabor is not in. you see ms. Leith there was an incident last night and she is at the hospital. But I can take a message…. Hello?…Hello?" Aja had dropped the phone not believing her ears." Sorry, where is she?" " Sun memorial, Ms. Leith." " thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Shana and Raya, " we need to go to Sun Memorial again. Pizazz is in the hospital." So they went to the Rockin' roadster and headed back to the Hospital.


	4. The Note From Me

**Sorry for not posting but I was thinking of restarting and combining my idea instead of randomly getting small excerpts and not the whole idea. So I will repost after I fix my story. Thank for all of ur reviews. The story name will be different. Its title going to be announce so hopefully I can post soon.**


End file.
